The Truth Is
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Sequel to 'I Love You' snarry slashI know where my heart is but it is somewhere I cannot say---it's in you. My heart belongs to you, your back rubs, your gentle voice, those corny jokes, and many more.


The Truth Is  
  
Author Notes: This is a sequel to 'I Love You' This is Severus' POV Most of this takes place before 'I Love You'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful couple.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-  
  
This feeling----I cannot hide. I do . . .have feelings for you, my Harry, but I just cannot say. I like the way you are nothing like James. I dread to say this---but you must know. I-love you. I am . . .afraid that you will leave me, that you will take me seriously when I say, 'Harry, find someone else' or something like that. The truth is that I'm afraid of falling in love with you. Although I know so, I know that you'll leave me. I'm old and you are young---go find someone your age. Damn, I'm doing it again.  
  
You're impeccable, don't you know? Everything about you is perfect. I call you names but you never mind. I've hurt you before and I'm afraid that I'll lose you. I don't mind you knobbly knees or your unruly hair. I know how you enjoy listening to me when I read 'Romeo and Juliet' out loud. You tell me how much you love me-and it's something that makes me guilty.  
  
I've done horrible thing before and yet you are still here with me. Why is that so? You've poured your heart out to me and I'll never tell you about my drunken father (and I must say alcoholism runs in the family) or how your father and his friends made my life a living hell. You never ask why I am so distant or why I don't 'cuddle'. The truth is I'm truly afraid of what master you'll find under my mask. I've done horrible things to innocent people before. Remember how mad I was when you told me that I was the first to take you? I swear I never meant to make you cry but I did not deserve such gift. I should feel guilty about our 'relationship', but I do not.  
  
I know where my heart is but it is somewhere I cannot say---it's in you. My heart belongs to you, your back rubs, your gentle voice, those corny jokes, and many more.  
  
I cannot recall when or how we first got together. The truth is that I do not want to know. It may be something that I will regret. Something that I could never take back.  
  
I know that when Weasley and Lupin disowned you cruelly but you still stayed with me. Why is that? You are the boy who lived after all and you can have any person that you wanted, but you chose me. That is something that I admire about you. It's your stubbornness that got you where you are today. I've heard of the harsh treatment that those muggles gave you and I am still here every time a nightmare comes, overtime you wake up sobbing. I am always there for you, no matter what.  
  
I am so kept on my thoughts of you, my love that I never noticed that you were in deep thought too. We cannot spend the little time we have thinking about unimportant things. The headmaster knows, but doesn't approve much so he allows us little time together. I cannot wait until you are out of school in a few months. Then we will plan our future no matter what the whole world thinks.  
  
'Harry?' I say.  
  
'Yes Sev?'  
  
I love it every time you call me that. No matter how much I scold you for it.  
  
'What are you thinking about?' I ask.  
  
He smiles his radiant smile. 'One guess.'  
  
I know my eyes are sparkling. 'Hmm, would it be something sentimental?'  
  
You nod knowing I know every tiny, minute secret that you behold.  
  
I open my arms, letting you know that it is safe. I close my eyes, enjoying you in my arms. Solid and warm, just my Harry.  
  
'Harry, I don't deserve you.' I say to you as you cuddle closer.  
  
We've gone through this one million times. *  
  
'Maybe,' you whisper into my chest, 'I don't deserve you.'  
  
I sigh I want to tell you so much. I gingerly carry you to *our* bed.  
  
I cannot sleep, but I close my eyes, listening to your steady breathing.  
  
'I love you no matter what, Sev. I only wish you would tell me so.'  
  
I just cannot believe that you said. I gather my courage, and say all too faintly, but only you can hear. 'I love you too.'  
  
And I smile for reasons still unknown. This is not over.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
*-- You might know this from the first part.  
  
Notes: If you want, I'll make this a series or something. I dunno, just review for the sake of Sev and Harry's heart. 


End file.
